Shining Eyes
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Squeal to Eyes on Him. His eyes shown in the darkness of the room as the thunderstorm raged outside…illuminated by the lighting. FrosIron. 2cd part in sequence.


_A/n: Alright, since so many people wanted another chapter to "Eyes on Him", I made this squeal~ this will have one as well called "Two Eyes on Him"...that one will be a 1/1/1 with Tony in the middle of course~_

* * *

**_Movie: Avengers_**

**_Title: *Shining Eyes*_**

**_Pairing: Loki/Tony.S_**

**_Finished/Oneshot_**

**_Inspired by: Everything You Want -Song-_**

* * *

**_*Shining Eyes*_**

* * *

_Squeal to Eyes on Him. His eyes shown in the darkness of the room as the thunderstorm raged outside…illuminated by the lighting. FrosIron._

* * *

"Loki..." Tony murmured and ran a hand through the demi-god's hair; despite he was smaller and had to move his arm up. The god's eyes opened slowly and he let out a content sigh. He leaned down and kissed Tony on the lips softly. It had been one month since they had 'gotten together'. Today was a promised day, the day they were going to the Avengers mansion for the first time since then. Honestly, Tony hadn't seen any of the Avengers since that day when Thor had found them together in bed. Today would be the first day, and hopefully Thor wouldn't kill Tony at a single glance. Well, if it wasn't Thor, it would be the rest of the Avengers for sure. Loki would protect him, but who knew what would happen. And if Fury knew about it, oh he was screwed for sure...

"Stark..." Loki nuzzled the man's neck softly and sighed some. He didn't want to get up honestly; he wanted to stay there with the other in his arms. Tony sighed some, knowing what was going through the taller man's head. "Do we _really _have to go?" Loki asked softly. "I don't want my brother to take your head off."

"We have to at some point, and maybe by now, the others have calmed down a little…or enough at least to go _near _them." Tony replied and sat up slowly. "Now come on, you aren't making this easier on yourself." He commented and smiled at Loki, whom groaned in reply. Loki sat up however and then kissed Tony, most likely trying to get him back into bed with him. Not going to happen, not even if Tony wanted it.

"Loki, up, now." Tony sighed some and Loki shook his head. Stealing one more kiss, Loki got out of bed slowly and stretched. He glanced at Tony, both of them had stripped of their clothing the night before, and it was amusing Tony didn't seem to notice it. "Loki, stop." Tony sighed as the other kept looking over his body, not a surprise but…gosh. It was annoying at many times when they needed to actually _do _something that day. "Come on, cut it out already. We _do _have to do something today." He said, getting up as well. "Now come on, it's time to get ready." He headed for the shower. Loki licked his lips and followed the other, only to get locked out. He pouted some before he recited a spell and got inside. Tony sighed some, and looked over at Loki. "Loki..." He groaned before he was kissed.

* * *

"Alright," Tony said, "you got play time this morning, now you take a shower." He said as he struggled up, damn Loki cornering him in the shower. "I swear, I hate you and your spells sometimes…" He sighed some. Loki only chuckled and flashed a smile.

"Yes, yes I know. Like per-say when I threw you out of the window that one time? You for sure hated me when I did that." Loki chuckled and Tony gave him a –you know the answer to that now shut up- look. He huffed and walked out of the bathroom to go get dressed, leaving Loki to take a shower. Loki sighed and shook his head. His lover was so fun to tease at times! Well, for sure he was because he had a sense of humor himself.

* * *

"Alright...we're here..." Loki muttered as he looked around. They were at the Avengers mansion, where everything appeared to be quite. Tony looked around a bit and took a deep breath, praying this was to actually go well despite the others would probably want to kill him for this later on. He was sure of that. After all he was already on bad standards with Thor, Loki's brother… And as for the other Avengers, he knew they probably weren't all that happy with what he had done with Loki…

"Now we just have to get in and not get killed." Tony said with a small laugh. Loki rolled his eyes and shook his head some. He hinted the sarcasm in that tone. Tony smiled then walked around to the entrance. He stood there for a moment, paused, sighed and then knocked on the door.

A few moments of waiting happened before the door opened to reveal Steve Rogers in…normal clothing, shocking enough since Tony hadn't seen him without his suit in a while. Rogers stared at Tony for a good few minutes before putting a hand on his shoulder to see if he was real. He looked him over for a few more moments. "By god, Anthony?" He said softly.

Tony chuckled some and nodded. "Yup, golden boy." He commented and Rogers blinked some, trying to make sure this was no illusion. "Stop starin', I can promise ya I'm not going to go and vanish." He chuckled again and smiled. "But first, while I have you in a state of shock I'm not the only one here…" Tony trailed off as he motioned for Loki to come out of hiding. Slowly, Loki came from the shadows. Rogers stood there, paused, opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Come in." He said and walked inside. Tony blinked then followed, Loki grabbing onto his hand. Tony smiled some as a reassurance to this. They were led inside by Rogers, led through the hallway to one of the main rooms. No one was in sight. "You came at a good time I might say, Thor left to Asgaurd for a bit, Clint and Natasha are out on a date, and Bruce is off on one of his helping missions." He chuckled. "I'm the only one here."

"Huh, that is good timing, it would be better to talk to you guys one at a time…" Tony shrugged some. Rogers nodded and then smiled weakly. He noticed Loki glancing around, as if he sensed his brother in every inch of the area. "…Loki calm down." He murmured and Rogers bit his lip as Tony kissed Loki's forehead.

"Fury will not be please Anthony…" Rogers said softly and Tony sighed. He knew that. He looked at Rogers and nodded some.

"I know that Rogers, but he will have to deal with it." Tony shrugged. "If it doesn't, oh well, he'll regret it probably." He replied and Rogers nodded some. He glanced at the time for a moment before smiling.

"I take it where you were it was not almost dinner time." Rogers chuckled. "Come on, thankfully that thing you invented to cook works really well!" He laughed. "None of us can work that…stove…" He sweat-dropped.

"Heh, I can imagine that, and nice timing. Didn't eat anyways…thanks to someone." Tony glared at Loki who just shrugged in response. Rogers chuckled, kind of guessing the morning the two had, before they all went to the kitchen where the bar was set up to eat at.

It was a rather normal meal to them all, so they ate it up without talking. Afterwards, Rogers paused. "Tony, can I have a word with you?" He asked and the inventor blinked before nodding. Leaving Loki to look threw TV channels that apparently awed him.

* * *

Rogers leaned back against the wall after they were a good enough distance away from Loki. Tony looked at the man to explain what he wanted to talk about. "Alright, to start...I wanted to give you something that Pepper happened to find." He handed Tony a piece of paper with the word 'Son' written in cursive letters. "Then I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing here...I mean why did you come here when Thor was sure to rip your head off for touching his brother in such...ways."

Tony leaned back against the opposite wall and sighed some. He closed his eyes for a moment to think about that before saying. "They will all have to accept the fact that I'm in love with Loki, and that they cannot change how I feel about him no matter what they all think."

"I understand...well good for you." Rogers smiled weakly. "You two should probably go to your room before Natasha and Clint get home, or Thor. If they do before I go to bed, I'll tell them what happened."

"Probably a good idea." Tony chuckled and then went to retrieve Loki. Rogers took a breath and watched them silently.

* * *

Loki sighed some and closed his eyes slowly as he leaned against Tony. There was yelling bellow, from Rogers, Clint, and Thor. Apparently the conversation down there wasn't going to well. Loki frowned and looked at Tony, whose eyes were closed as they laid on the bed, in nothing but they're boxers. A thunderstorm had ensued outside from the wrath of Thor, which in the morning, Loki and Tony were sure to get the full blunt of that wrath. Soon silence ensued and the fighting appeared to die down. However, the thunderstorm outside only became more violent. There was a flash and then the whole mansion was drowned in pitch black. Tony sighed and opened his eyes slowly to flashes of lightning. He looked at Loki, whom was staring out at the storm. Tony blinked some as the lightning struck and he saw a shine in the god's eyes. He chuckled some and wrapped an arm around Loki and nuzzled his neck.

"You're eyes are shining Loki." Tony murmured and the god chuckled before kissing him. He looked into Tony's eyes, both of their eyes being lit up by the lightning.

"As are yours Stark." Loki murmured and leaned in, nipping at the man's neck. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, lying on Tony's shoulder. "Thor is indeed not happy…but it doesn't matter to me, he may be my brother…in a way, but I don't always listen to him anyways. Loki smiled and nipped at the other's neck still, Tony making noises that happened to please the god. He knew all of the man's sensitive spots by now.

"Loki…we really shouldn't do this with your brother ragging downstairs…" Tony shivered, words lost as him and Loki kissed. It appeared that whatever Tony happened to be thinking about was lost now. Loki smiled and slipped off the rest of the clothing that they happened to be wearing, not bothering to really be patient, Tony knew him being patient was not a fun thing for him, and he wasn't good at waiting to start with. "If we get caught doing this…again, I'm not taking Thor's wrath Loki." The god of lies chuckled and nodded a little bit.

"Fine, fine, I guess I do still owe you for what I did this morning…" Loki was amused by the look the other man gave him for mentioning that. He just shrugged and kissed Tony's jaw softly and then trailed his hands down to the arc reactor. He touched it, finding it was lightning up the room a little bit more. "I hope this room has no cameras in it." Loki chuckled.

"Uh…I don't believe so, I can just erase it all…and it's a blackout remember Loki?" Tony chuckled. Loki paused then chuckled as well and nodded. He traced the man's muscle lines and then took a breath.

"It's been a month…doesn't feel like that to you does it?" Loki murmured and Tony blinked. "A month since we meet and…became…_lovers_."

"True...it has been a month hasn't it? One month since Thor caught us as well." He chuckled. Tony smiled though and pulled Loki close. "I guess a good day to do this then hmn?"

Loki didn't reply with words this time, but pushed one of his fingers into the other whom groaned. He nipped the others neck slowly and kept adding in the fingers he needed one at a time. Much to Tony's dislike after he found his prostate, he pulled his fingers out. Loki chuckled and kissed him before pushing inside of Tony. Loki groaned, his lover was always tight for some odd reason or another, but it felt good. The smaller man gave a small cry, but he wasn't exactly complaining now. They kissed deeply as Loki thrusted into the smaller man that appeared to not really care about any of the pain. The moans coming from his mouth told Loki that much.

"Loki…ah…" Tony shuddered some as the god hit his prostate dead on in every thrust now. Loki panted softly and leaned in, kissing Tony's neck and biting down. He always did love to leave his mark on the man…making sure he would always be his. "Loki!" Loki smirked, the man was close, he knew it, and it was amusing to see how he acted when they finally got into bed from how he acted outside of it. He was more of the 'higher' one when not, but on the bed, Loki was king of it all. He particularly liked that.

"Stark…always so tight." Loki groaned as the walls clenched down on him. He heard the other cry his name out as he came, and it didn't take much longer for him to cum as well. They gazed at each other for a bit before Loki smiled. "You're eyes look much better shining in the dark." He murmured then lay down next to his lover after pulling out. They kissed once again before the covers were pulled over them and they went to sleep...until...

* * *

Another rude awakening, finding Thor glaring at you from the other side of the room like a month ago. Not to fun... Tony swallowed some, but he knew it was time to come clean with the whole thing. He sighed and sat up slowly, noticing the killing look that Thor had. "...Thor..." Tony began, the name made Loki stir and he sat up with a yawn. He noticed his brother and went silent. "You have-"

"-My brother are you happy?" Thor asked, interrupting Tony. Loki blinked some then nodded a little. well Thor was calmer than they would have thought. Thor took a breath. "Then...I shall not intervene...but...I do not approve of this man of iron, or you're choosing him as a..._lover."_ Thor shook his head. "But, harming him shall do me no good. Just one warning, you do anything bad to him man of iron, and you are dead." He warned then stormed out.

"...it's like calm before a storm." Tony muttered, just waiting until Thor realized what they did last night.

There was a rumble of thunder before Thor bellowed. _"STARK! LOKI!" _Yup, he had realized it finally. Tony chuckled some, oh well, now they just had to make sure the other people understood this...how hard was that to be? Unknown to them, Clint and Natasha were still getting over the fact that they had not been told about this sooner and that Rogers and Thor had only knew. Boy, Hulk was bound to come out when Bruce found out! But that would be a while yet, hopefully.

"Hmn...well, two down, about four to go?" Loki murmured and smiled, kissing Tony softly. Tony hummed and nodded. Yes, now to see how that would work.

* * *

A/n: :/ I'm not really happy with how this worked out, but it was hard making it to begin with. Anyways, here it is, something to continue _Eyes on Him~ _and then I should get working on the next chapter of _Metallic Heart _and the next in this story...I'm thinking to make them all oneshots since they don't follow one path and then have it like a sequence. Well anyways, here ya have it. ^^


End file.
